Jack’s Biggest Challenge Yet
by amberuni151
Summary: Jack Sparrow is about to face his toughest challenge yet dealing with two girls from the future, sisters in fact. One named Amythest, she’s 16. The other named Crystal, a 14yearold. CONTAINS AWE SOPILERS... DISCONTINUED!


Story: Jack's Biggest Challenge Yet: Seeking Help From Future Girls

Chapter: 1

Plot: Jack Sparrow is about to face his toughest challenge yet; dealing with two girls from the future, sisters in fact. One named Amythest, she's 16. The other named Crystal, a 14-year-old.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from POTC. However, I do own the characters Amythest and Crystal.

Please R&R... ThxGaerniko

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amythest and I, Crystal, were in bed, sleeping soundly when they heard a loud crash. They hurried downstairs to see what it was. A portal was swirling open. Always wanting adventure, Amythest entered inside the portal, quickly followed by me. The portal closed almost instantly.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around, staring in wonder. "I don't know…" said Amythest. We were in a strange room, it seemed cozy and there were many trinkets inside, maybe it was someone's cottage. "Come this way, girls," said a voice. It sounded awfully familiar. I turned around and saw myself face to face with Calypso. I looked around to see if she might be talking to anyone else, but there were no other girls here. Amythest poked me and motioned for me to follow her.

We walked until we saw people, pirates for certain. I rubbed my eyes, this had to be a dream. "These girls will be able to help you find what you want…" said Calypso, "give them shelter and let them aboard your ship." The last comment was a request for Jack. "Aye," he replied impatiently. "Okay, time to go…" He literally grabbed our wrists and tried to force us out the door. Good thing Amythest knew karate, she twisted his wrist so hard he let go of both of us, rubbing his wrist in pain. "That hurt," he growled. "Too bad," Amythest smirked. We both laughed. Then I remembered something, "This is Calypso's house, right?" "Aye," replied Jack. "So, you're pirates?" He nodded his head. "Okay, just checking…" I picked up a trinket and looked it over, it was a compass. Jack asked, "What do you want most?"

Somehow, we were talked into going on a boat, or "ship" as Jack liked to call it. Personally, I think it's to big to be called a ship.

"Mr. Gibbs," started Jack, "Entertain the girls while I go get the rum…" "Aye, Captain." "Oh, and make Will help you."

"Hello, I'm Mr. Gibbs, what do you call yourselves?" I turned around, so did my sister. "I'm Amythest and this is Crystal," she said politely. I sighed and looked around the ship in boredom. "I'M BORED!" I exclaimed, sitting down, pouting. "Sis," Amythest warned. I sighed, "Sorry, I'm just so bored. There is nothing to do on this ship!" "That's were you're wrong," said Gibbs, "There is plenty to do on this here ship." "Like?" asked Amythest impatiently, I can tell she's getting bored as well. "Well," Gibbs thought for a moment, "Let's ask Will… Hey Will, we need you!" Will turned around, "Coming," he called.

Suddenly, my phone began to ring. "One sec," I said, opening it up. "Hello? Oh, hi! Wazup? Ok, see ya!" (a/n: Yes, I do speak chat speak on the phone and all the time so, I write it for them, k?) "That was mom. She wants us to do the dishes when we get home," I explained to Amythest. "Oh, ok." Will finally arrived where they stood. "Hey," he said. I waved. Amythest crossed her arms over her chest, "What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Ohh! I have a fun game to play!" I suddenly screamed. Amythest groaned, she hated doing hand-games with me. Regardless, I made her play with me. "Mail man, mail man doing your duty, keeping your eyes on American beauty. She can do the pom-pom, she can do the twist. But most of all she can kiss, kiss, kiss. K-I-S-S." (a/n: For those of you who know this game, there are a few different versions, but they all are basically the same thing…) As we said the 'K-I-S-S', we went further down into a straddle split. We repeated the game a few times until I did a full split and landed on the ground, and Amythest lost her balance and fell down. She could be very clumsy at times, then again, so could I.

"Umm, why do you need me?" Will asked Gibbs while we played. "You see, the Captain told us to entertain them until he gets back." "Their bored aren't they?" Will asked, watching them play the seemingly pointless game. Gibbs nodded his head.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Will. "Do you have paper and a pencil?" asked Amythest. At the moment, I was busy staring at the ocean, the shimmering water amazed as well as amused me. "Yes, I do," he said, handing them to her. "Thanks!" she replied. "Are you entertained?" asked Will, unsure. He couldn't tell why I was staring at the ocean. He didn't think it was interesting what-so-ever. I stared into the ocean, lost in thought. I didn't notice him talking. He reached out to touch my shoulder. "Leave her, if she gets bored, I'll tell you," said Amythest. Will nodded and walked away, curious what I might be thinking about.

A little while later, Amythest had went to bed; she asked me if I wanted to come, but I wasn't tired. Will came over and stood beside me. "I just don't understand anymore…" I started. "When I was younger, everything made so much more sense, but now everything falls apart again, life is so cruel." "Yeah," agreed Will softly. "Well, I better go to bed," I said, walking to the bottom layer of the ship where all the cots were. However, I didn't go to a cot, I slept on the floor right beside my sisters'.

Will walked down as well. He saw me just lying there on the floor. He lifted me up, careful not to wake me and gently placed me in his cot. Then, he went back up to the deck.


End file.
